Here With You
by SozoSama
Summary: Yuki & Shuichi go for a walk in the snow.


Disclamer: I do not own Gravitation.

Here with you

Yuki and Shuichi walked side by side down an empty, snow covered street on their way back from the convenience store.

_Oh, it's so coooold!_ Shuichi thought. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself in a futile attempt to get warmer. _I should have listened to Yuki and worn a bigger jacket._

"I told you, you should have warn a thicker jacket, stupid," Yuki said immediately after Shuichi had thought it himself, almost as if it wasn't a coincidence.

"Yeah, I know," Shuichi replied in a 'yes mother' tone. He put his arms back down and looked up at the sky. It was a very pretty marshmallowy white color; it always seemed to look that way when it snowed. Shuichi imagined tiny little bubbles with sparkling stars inside them floating against the white of the sky. He smiled and giggled at his imaginary creation.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking to myself."

They walked on in silence. The small, white flakes from the sky seemed to be falling harder than they had before. Yuki looked up at the sky with an emotionless face and sighed.

"…Is it just me, or does the walk home seem longer than usual?" he asked with his eyes still fixated on the sky.

"Maybe... or maybe it's just the cold. It can play tricks on your mind, y'know."

"Whatever. Why'd we even walk to the store anyways? I have a car '_y'know_'."

Shuichi stopped and put his hands on his hips.

As much as he didn't want to, Yuki stopped as well and turned to look back at Shuichi, awaiting a response.

Shuichi sighed. "For the last time, the reason we walked is because you spend all your time locked up in that office of yours, even when you're not working on your novels, and you need some fresh air. Plus, there's really no point in driving when walking only takes ten minutes."

"The hell there's no point in driving! It's fucking freezing out here, that's the point!"

The expression on Shuichi's face went from confident to devastated, as small tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. Yuki sighed, throwing his head back and rubbing his eyes, getting ready for the annoyingly high pitched sounds that Shuichi made every time he cried.

A few seconds passed by, and suprisingly, there was silence. Yuki removed his hand from his eyes, lifted his head up, and found Shuichi biting his lip and looking down at the ground.

"You didn't have to yell at me, Yuki," he said now moving his foot in a circular motion on the ground and wiping away a single tear that had fallen to his cheek.

"Ugh, what a drama queen," Yuki rolled his eyes and walked closer to the small, crying figure beside him. "Jeez, you're twenty years old and crying your eyes out just because I raised my voice a little."

"I am _not_ crying my eyes out! It was just one tear, and I was just trying to help you so you wouldn't get sick from lack of sunlight!"

"Okay: one, I'm not going to get sick from lack of sunlight because there's a window right next to my desk, and there is nothing there to keep the sunlight from getting through it," which he planed on fixing in the future but he wouldn't tell Shuichi that, "...and two, I don't see how you're saving me from lack of sunlight when there isn't any sunlight anyway, because of the snow."

Shuichi looked up and saw that what Yuki said was true, the sun could not be seen behind all the thick snow clouds. Saddened by the fact, Shuichi droped his head once more.

With an irritated sigh, Yuki raised his arm and put it gently around his lover's sholders.

"Thanks for trying anyways," he whispered into the other's ear.

Shuichi instantly whent red and smiled up at Yuki, who was now backing out of arms' reach of him.

"REALY?!" Shuichi said, jumping up and down.

"No," Yuki replied bluntly and continued walking.

Shuichi stopped jumping and made a pouty face but then realized that his lover was leaving him behind and raced toward him.

"Haha Yuki, I know you didn't mean what you said back there."

Shuichi started laughing and all Yuki could think about for the next five minutes was how annoying he found Shuichi's laugh.

The silence grew as they neared their apartment. Yuki glanced at Shuichi out of the corner of his eye and found Shuichi staring at the ground again.

_Shit,_ _now he's upset. _Yuki wasn't one for that mushy-gushy love crap, but he hated seeing his Shuichi upset; especialy if he was the cause.

Slowly, Yuki inched closer to Shuichi without him noticing and inclosed his lover's hand in his own. Shuichi's face went red again and he could feel a nose bleed coming on.

"Hmph, you get depressed way to easily," Yuki said, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, putting it between his lips, then reaching back into his pocket for a lighter. "You know I love being here with you."

~End~


End file.
